Moon Light
by storymaker-lore
Summary: Haruhi and Yuuki are new students at Ouran High School with a secret that would threaten them if it were reveal.  What would be the reactions of the Host Club if they found out their little secret?  HaruxMori, HunixOc, membersxoc's
1. Chapter 1

A pale brown haired girl peered up at the huge school in front of her, her brown eyes had a neutral expression as she stared, 'This is the world renowned school?' she thought, 'Kinda flashy aren't they.' She walked towards the front doors, which were huge also, and began to walk around the massive campus.

'It seems that everybody has gone home for the day.' she thought, 'Might as well check out the school I'll be attending for a while.' She continued her wandering and came to two doors that had a plaque above it saying Third Music Room. 'Hmm, I wonder what's in this room.' She reached out and opened the door. For a reason unknown to her a bright white light began to shine through the doorway.

"Welcome!!" a chorus of voices called out as the light cleared. The girl blinked her eyes to gain her focus back, only to look slightly surprise at what she saw. A group of six teenage boys were standing in front of her, some were giving her big smiles while others had on stoic expressions. There was one sitting in a chair with the others around him, he got up from his seat and walked over to her, "Ah, a new face how refreshing." he cried out excitedly, "We hardly get male customers but you are a customer still, what is your pleasure." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he began to talk.

"For you to take your arm off of me." she told him cooly, she shrugged his arm off and began walking around the room to look at everything. She gave them a humorless grin, "You guys sure do like to spend money as if it was nothing." she commented as she turned to study them, "I bet you are not even capable of doing a had day's labor." She took time to study each of them with shrewd eyes, the ones that actually caught her interest were the teenagers that were the complete opposite of each other. One was taller than everyone with a stoic expression on his face the other was smaller than even her and had a blissful smile lighting his face. What made her silently to herself was that the smaller one was situated on the taller ones shoulders, 'Those two look familiar.' she walked over to them with a questioning look.

"Excise me but what are your family names?" she asked them softly. To say that they were surprise by the question was an understatement, they only looked at her in confusion.

Huni tilted his head to the side cutely, "It is strange that you don't our family names."

Mori nodded in agreement, "And it is also common courtesy to introduce yourself to others before asking them for their names."

The others watched the three intently and were surprise when they heard her soft laughter, 'So much like them.' she thought as she held out her hand, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, I'm a transfer student to this school."

Since Huni was still on his shoulders, Mori held out his hand. He was silently surprised by the cold hand that gave a firm handshake, "Morinozuka Takashi."

Huni jumped down from Mori's shoulders, "Hi, I'm Haninozuka Mistsukuni, Takashi is my cousin." On that cue all of the other members descended on her to introduce themselves.

Two who looked exactly like each other came to her first and, both knowing she didn't like to be touched, put their arms around her shoulders and waist. "Hello we're the Hittachin twins." they began simultaneously.

"Kaoru," the one of the left said.

"And Hikaru," the one on the right said.

Then the boy with dark hair, glasses and a cold smile came up, "Ohtori Kyoya, a pleasure." Some how Haruhi doubted that he was glad to have met her.

She shrugged out of the twins arms and looked at all of them, "I am pleased to meet you all, now if you'll excuse me I need to head home."

"But wait you don't know my name!!" the blonde boy from the chair yelled out.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten." she said dully and turned to him, "May I know your name?"

"I am," he said dramatically, "Suoh Tamaki the king of the Host club of Ouran High School as well as the president. We cater to the fantasies of the female populace of our fine school. Weaving them into a world of wonder and amazement so different from harsh reality."

"You know milord." the twins said together, "he left already."

Tamaki opened his eyes, which he had closed during his speech, and looked around, "Nooooo!! Why did he leave, I wasn't done talking!!"

"He learned your name," Kyoya said as he began to writing in his notebook, "That's all he asked for and left when you said it at the beginning of your speech.

Tamaki was stunned, he sat in a corner with thunder clouds above his head over his head. The others, use to this attitude, only ignored him and went about their own duties.

**WITH HARUHI:**

The girl walked out of the school with a sigh, 'It is true, these people have way to much money to spend.'

'_Like you have room to talk.'_ a sinister voice said in her mind. Haruhi sighed and noticed the sun was setting, 'I guess it's time for me to eat.' she thought to herself as she began to walk away from the school.

She walked into the city to look for some food, the strange thing was that she didn't look at all of the restaurants around her. No she looked at the people around her and a strange glint appeared in her eyes. She saw a man with black clothes walking by himself and began to follow him. She concentrated on his mind, hypnotizing him into the direction she wanted him to go. She could hear his blood pumping throughout his body and could feel her canines begin to change. The man turned down a deserted alleyway with a dazed look on his face and walked until he got to the dead end. Haruhi approached him silently and touched his shoulder, the touch seemed to wake him from his daze and looked at the girl in confusion then horror as he saw her mouth open to reveal her fangs. She lunged at his neck, sinking her sharp fangs into the tender flesh, he didn't scream from the surprise of the attack. Haruhi slipped into his mind again to give him a small amount of comfort and to begin erasing his memory of her.

When she felt his knees begin to tremble she withdrew her fangs and licked the wound to close it. The larger body slumped down onto her smaller one but she gave no sign of it actually being heavy, she merely hooked his arm around her shoulders to drag him over to the wall. She placed him against the wall in a sitting position to give the appearance that he had fallen asleep there, she also gave him a suggestion that he had been drinking to much and had passed out. She stood up and walked away from the body only to disappear into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She reappeared standing on a balcony of an apartment complex, she walked towards the window and opened it to let herself in. Inside she began to look around in the different rooms trying to find someone or something. She finally found it in the living room sitting on a comfy looking couch with a book, a small girl with boyishly short black hair sat there reading the large tomb. Said girl looked up with ice blue eyes and smiled at Haruhi, "Haru-nee how was our new school?"

"It's fine," she replied as she sat down next to the small girl, "A little fancy but it will get us into good colleges." She looked over at the small girl in worry, "Have you eaten yet?"

The small blush found its way to the small girl's face, "Um this book was so good that I just couldn't go and get anything."

Haruhi only shook her head at the girl's blushing face, "Oh well, we better go and get you something to eat then." The girl nodded and jumped off the couch giving full detail of how tall she actually was, her height was equal to Hani's. she ran up to Haruhi and tackled her into a hug.

"Haru-nee I don't know what I would do without you!!" the girl said happily.

Haruhi only sighed, "Probably starve to death." She only heard a giggle as the girl pulled away, "Come one Yuuki it's time for you to hunt." Yuuki smiled and headed towards the window that Haruhi had entered through and opened it stepping out onto the balcony. Haruhi looked at her friend with concern and sighed gaining the other girl's attention.

"What's wrong Haru-nee?" she asked with her head tilted to the side slightly.

"I saw their reincarnates today," she said quietly almost sadly, "they look just like them it was just like looking at them again."

Yuuki stiffened at what Haruhi had told her, her eyes downcast as she looked away, "So is history doomed to repeat itself?"

"I don't know." Haurhi said as she joined the smaller girl on the balcony, she jumped onto the railing and held her hand out to Yuuki, "Maybe things will be different maybe not, all we can do is wait and see what life will give us then see if we can stop it." Yuuki smiled slightly and took the hand offered and was placed onto the railing, another sad look passed through her eyes as jumped from the balcony and onto the neighboring roofs. 'I hope that it is not the same' she thought to herself sadly, 'I don't think any of us could survive if we were separated from them again.

a/n: yes this one is very, very short. I'll try and make the others longer.


End file.
